Field of the Disclosure
The described technology generally relates to provisioning of devices for accessing a wireless communication network. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to devices, systems, and methods related to using correlated power-on times of devices to provision a device to access a wireless communication network with decreased user interaction.
Description of Related Art
In order to add a device to a wireless communication network, a user may need to provide the device with information regarding the wireless communication network. For example, the device may need to be provisioned with a service set identifier, a password, or other information about the wireless communication network before it can use the network. Connected home devices are becoming more common, in which a number of different devices in a home may be provided with network access. Other devices may also need to be provisioned for wireless communication network access as well.
As consumers add more and more devices to their homes, including connected home devices, the time to provision all of these devices becomes burdensome. For example, today, provisioning one connected light bulb to your network can take several minutes. In a case where a consumer is adding multiple light bulbs at the same time, or even just later replacing a single light bulb later, this provisioning time may become prohibitive. Consequently, there is an ongoing need to more efficiently provision new devices for wireless communication network access.